Cellular telephones are commonly used for mobile communication from vehicles. Such telephones usually have a hand held unit which includes a microphone, a small speaker, and a key pad for placing calls and controlling the operation of the telephone. The hand held unit is coupled by a cable to an electronics module that contains a radio frequency transceiver. Cellular telephones transmit in the 825 to 845 MHz frequency band and receive signals in the 870 to 890 MHz band. The transceiver utilizes a common antenna located on the exterior of the vehicle to send and receive these signals.
Typically, the antenna comprises a short section of rigid wire extending vertically from the vehicle body. Such antennae for operation at cellular telephone frequencies are relatively short, protruding approximately one foot from the surface of the vehicle. However, even such small antennae are subject to accidental breakage and acts of vandalism. Although cellular phone antennae are considered by some to be a status symbol, others may consider them to be unsightly and a detraction from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.